You bring me joy
by Fekete
Summary: Even a model can have troubles with expressing his feelings. And sometimes, all you need is a not-so-subtle push from your ex-teammate and his boyfriend with an ability to vacuum food, and a simple talk on a bench with your loved one. KiseKasa/KasaKise with side KagaKuro and mentions of KoMori.


**Fandom**: Kuroko no Basuke

**Pairings: **_KiseKasa/KasaKise_; with side _KagaKuro_ and mentions of _MidoTaka_ and _KoMori_

**Warnings**: Slight cursing, BL, Boy x Boy, possible slight OOCness (but hopefully, not too noticeable V/V)

**Disclaimer**: I do **not** own Kuroko no Basuke nor the characters, they belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei.

**Other information: **I wasn't sure whether Kobori's name was Kouji or Hiroshi, since he's been addressed as both, but I'm going with Kouji x3.

Since Kise's sisters weren't given official names, I decided to call them Haruka, whose name in Kanji would be written with 晴_ (haru)_ "spring" and 香_ (ka)_ "smell/perfume", and Mika, whose name in Kanji would be written with 美_ (mi)_ "beautiful" and 香_ (ka)_ "smell/perfume".

Also, the action takes place after Kasamatsu, Moriyama and Kobori's graduation, sometime in either April or May. Reminder that Japanese school year ends in March (March 19th for those who are graduating, and March 24th for other students, or something around those dates, to be exact ^^)

* * *

Maji Burger was, apparently, Kuroko's and Kagami's favourite hook up spot, as Kise discovered on this beautiful, sunny Saturday afternoon.

He wasn't a fan of greasy food, especially not when he could finally visit his family in Tokyo, where plenty of amazing and high quality restaurants had their headquarters, so to say. Unfortunately, he forgot to take his wallet from Kaori's, his older sister's, place, which left him with only two thousand yen. And you can't exactly dine in gourmet restaurants with that amount of money.

And that's when he remembered that there was a fast-food place near Kuroko's school called Maji Burger, which happened to be cheap enough for him. Upon arriving, he has noticed a familiar blunette sipping a vanilla milkshake. Across his ex-teammate was a much bigger Kagami Taiga, stuffing his face with thousandth hamburger. The not-so-small mountain of another thousand burgers was actually quite frightening as well.

After ordering food, he headed to their table. He greeted them casually, receiving a polite response from Kuroko and a mere nod from Kagami, who looked as though he was choking.

"Kagami-kun, please remember to chew before swallowing. You dying would be a nuisance for both the staff of Maji as well as the team" the smaller boy said emotionlessly, before going back to sipping his drink. The fiercer one glared at him, muttering something through a full mouth. Kise watched with amusement as his ex-teammate kicked his light under the table for misbehaving in a public place. Kagami looked like he was ready to murder someone.

"Damn you, Kuroko"

"You two are as lively as always" two second years from Seirin glanced at him, looking either indifferent or not amused. But Kise knew better. For the past year, their relationship was growing better, stronger and steadier, which could have been seen through their basketball plays. Momoi even sent everyone a message that the two have been in a romantic relationship for over a month now. And Momoi was always the most reliable when it came to those things, especially since she seemed to get along quite well with Seirin's coach, Aida Riko. And who, if not Seirin and Momoi, would know better about light and shadow's personal lives?

"It's rare to see you in Tokyo, Kise-kun" Kuroko responded, finishing his vanilla shake and placing an empty cup on the table.

"Yeah well, I was visiting Kaori-nee and Mika-nee. They wanted to show me Kaori-nee's wedding dress and just talk about the wedding! You should have seen it, Kurokocchi. The dress, I mean. It's very beautiful and I think it will make Kaori-nee shine brighter than the sun!" Kagami gave him a long look, before shrugging. Having to listen to all of this crap was a bit annoying, but the hamburgers in front of him made it all better. Plus it looked like Kuroko was the only one that needed to focus.

"Weren't you visiting your sisters last week though, Kise-kun? I met Midorima-kun by accident recently and he told me you were bothering him last Saturday about your sister's wedding" Kuroko said in something that might have been an emotionless voice, but after knowing him for such a long time, Kise knew better. It was a teasing, knowing, _mocking_ voice. And Kise realized that Kuroko somehow saw right straight through him, even though they only met once, now, in the past few weeks.

"And Momoi-san said you were sitting in a park near Teiko recently as well. The wedding must be a very important one, isn't it, Kise-kun?" Kise glanced at Kagami, who was too busy eating to hear anything. If he heard, though, Kise was sure that he'd easily understand that his boyfriend, because that's surely what they were, was being mean.

"That's right! It's a very important wedding, Kurokocchi. Someone is willing to marry Kaori-nee, that itself is a miracle" Kise laughed, but it sounded fake even in his ears.

"I see. When a member of your family is getting married, it is indeed a very important thing, isn't it?"

"It really is" Kuroko nodded, glancing out the window. They sat in silence for a while, when Kagami finally let out a satisfied sigh and patted his stomach. No matter how many times Kise saw that, redhead's ability to literally vacuum huge amounts of food in nearly no time at all was still terrifying and inhuman.

"I'm full" Kagami said with a grin, almost tripping over his own feet when he was standing up.

"You're going to become fat, Kagami-kun"

"What did you say, Kuroko?!" Kise laughed out loud. It was a pity that they lived an hour apart, because having them by his side on a daily basis would be amazing. It's not like he was dissatisfied with his teammates in Kaijou, because he liked all of his teammates, but Hayakawa-senpai mostly hanged out with Nakamura-senpai, and the freshmen were sort of annoying. He really understood now why Kasamatsu-senpai was fed up with him sometimes.

"Say, Kise-kun, do you have anything important to do right now?" Kuroko asked, not sparing a glance to his ex-teammate. Blond-haired boy shook his head, trying his hardest not to laugh at Kagami's attempt to catch Kuroko's hand without the other man noticing. There was an adorable blush on his face, too. "Then, would you like to go to a bookstore with Kagami-kun and I? There's a novel that I would like to purchase, and Kagami-kun said he'd like to look at sport magazines" Kise wasn't even able to respond, when the younger male cut in "It's near a certain university" and Kise could swear to God that there was a tiny smirk playing on Kuroko's face. So he _knew_ after all.

"Am I that obvious, Kurokocchi?" the model said with a silly smile, scratching the back of his head. While Kagami looked confused and lost, Kuroko simply nodded his head.

"Quite painfully so, Kise-kun. Thankfully, because you couldn't muster you courage to ask Kasamatsu-san out, Aomine-kun, Momoi-san and Midorima-kun have lost the bet already. Murasakibara-kun's choice wasn't very realistic, seeing as he placed the date on five years from now. And even though it would help me win if you waited two more months, I think that Akashi-kun has the best chance to get this victory" Kise stared at Kuroko with open mouth, not sure how to respond to that. So they had a bet going on about _his_ hook up with _Kasamatsu-senpai_? As in, the same that they had regarding Midorima and Takao's relationship, which still hasn't happened officially, but unofficially Kise should have won? The same they had about Kuroko's and Kagami's, in which Akashi and Momoi had a tie? Now it was going on about _him_ _and Kasamatsu-senpai_?

"Since when is it going on?" Kise asked helplessly, hoping that Kasamatsu had never actually noticed. Well, a part of him actually really wanted the other to know though.

"Winter Cup, like most of the bets, I presume, Kise-kun. Who won the bet on mine?" Kuroko asked, casually curling his fingers with Kagami's. The other cursed under his nose, apparently seeing this as some sort of failure.

"Akashicchi and Momoicchi"

"What the heck are you two talking about?" Kagami asked in a very confused voice, furrowing his ridiculous eyebrows. But, Kise noted, he somehow managed to pull Kuroko closer towards himself with a completely straight face.

"Don't try to think about it too much, Kagami-kun, it's no good for your brain" blue-haired boy answered, not once wincing at his lover's loud voice yelling profanities at him. Truth be told, Kise was envious of what they had. It didn't take a genius to notice the obvious affection they had for each other held in their eyes, and the fact that they could be together so naturally was amazing. It's like they didn't care that some people looked at them and their linked hands with disgust. It's like there was a secret meaning behind every insult and a rude remark. They were in a relationship, not a sugar-coated one, like the one in romance movies or fairy tales, not a typical high school relationship, where it's all about making out in a crowded place in order to impress your peers. They were in a relationship, where they surely fought and annoyed the hell out of each other sometimes, but still were able to make it okay by a mare hug or a hand squeeze. At least that's what Kise suspected, and knowing Kuroko and Kagami, that's exactly what it was like.

Upon arriving to a bookstore, certain two people got Kise's attention. Certain people he knew very well. He snapped his head towards Kuroko with wide eyes, the other already looking at him with his usual, emotionless expression.

"I suppose you realize that, according to Momoi-san's notes, Kasamatsu-san is sharing a flat together with Moriyama-san and Kobori-san, Kise-kun" the blond nodded. He kept in touch with his seniors via text messages and mails after their graduation. Moriyama-senpai would even send him a picture now and then. Though the one he texted with the most was probably Kasamatsu-senpai, who seemed to have more patience when he only needed to read Kise's texts instead of hearing his voice. It also brought them closer, or at least that's how Kise felt. "Kobori-san works part-time in this bookstore, and he gets either Moriyama-san or Kasamatsu-san to keep him company during his breaks, since their shared flat is nearby" if it was any other time, Kise would be terrified of Kuroko's and Momoi's joint ability to get private information on people. But this time, he was too absorbed in watching Kasamatsu's scowling face, his beautiful grey eyes squinted ever so slightly as he was talking to Kobori-senpai and-

"Why the hell are you hiding behind that thing?" Kagami grumbled loudly, glaring at Kise's now scrunching position behind a menu board of some restaurant's. The model tried to make a 'shhh' gesture towards him, but it was too late. Two heads turned in their direction, and Kise held his breath. And then the two started walking towards them.

"Kuroko, Kagami. It's been a while since I've seen you two" Kasamatsu's voice was as beautiful and pleasant as ever, Kise noted. It was nice to hear it again, not via phone, but in person. He missed it.

"Kon'nichiwa, Kasamatsu-san, Kobori-san. It's good to see that you are doing fine" Kuroko responded, bowing down politely. "We were in Maji Burger when we met Kise-kun, who said he'd like to buy a book. Which is why I have decided to take him here" at first, the two older males looked confused at the mention of their kouhai. But then they followed the direction in which Kagami's thumb pointed, and saw an unmistakeable blond hair. The model took a deep breath. Damned Kurokocchi, he must have planned all of this, he though.

"Kise?" Kasamatsu sounded confused and unsure, a frown creeping upon his handsome face "What the hell are you doing, moron?" he came closer, and stood above his junior, whose head was hung down. Slowly, the younger male raised his head and their eyes locked. Ah, there it was. Beautiful, grey eyes, filled with irritation, confusion and a well-hidden concern. It was so like senpai to hide the fact that he cared.

"I dropped something" Kise said, letting a silly smile bloom on his face. He received a scowl in return.

"Do you always have to be so damn troublesome?" the model gratefully accepted his senior's hand, who pulled him up. It was brief, but Kise couldn't help but notice how warm and good it felt to have Kasamatsu's hand in his again. Even if all six times they held hands it lasted only few seconds, and it wasn't exactly hand holding, because there was no curling fingers around the other's.

"It's good to see you too, senpai" Kasamatsu didn't say anything back in return, but he didn't look pissed of either. That was definitely a plus. Remembering that they weren't alone, Kise spun on his left leg and faced the remaining three. "It's good to see you as well, Kobori-senpai!"

"You too, Kise. You look good" Kobori smiled brightly, patting him on the head. "I heard you won practice match with Seiho"

"Yeah, but Tsugawa was a real pain! He got better, so it was a bit tough. And their other starting members aren't that weak either! Plus Sakamoto, the new captain, seems to have changed their playing style a bit"

"Well that's obvious. How's Hayakawa doing?" Kasamatsu asked. He shouldn't speak so suddenly so close to Kise, the model decided, because it was making his heart beat way too fast.

"Hayakawa-senpai's doing just fine! Nakamura-senpai is taking care of him, so the team is holding on" the two seniors smiled. Both of them were afraid about leaving Kaijou in Hayakawa's hands. He could be irresponsible and too loud sometimes. But hearing that Kaijou's doing fine was a big relief.

"I'd like to talk more, but my break is ending. Well, it was nice to see you, Kise" Kobori patted Kise's hair again, and turned to his flatmate "Yukio, tell Moriyama to make something different for dinner than ramen. Five times in a row is a bit…" to Kise's surprise, instead of scowling at the other for using his first name, Kasamatsu genuinely laughed.

"If he makes it one more time, I'm going to murder him. I think he's been fucking testing us since Thursday" Kobori smiled, looking into the distance.

"He just might be in a terribly bad mood, because he had a fight with his younger sister. Please, be thoughtful when you scold him" Kise almost wanted to laugh. Because it was so like Kobori-senpai to be too kind and think too much into the situation. But he didn't laugh. And that's because he had to carefully question Kobori's and Kasamatsu's relationship.

"For fuck's sake, Kouji, you're just being too nice. Now go to work before they fire you" Kuroko and Kagami followed the kind-hearted ex-Kaijou member, saying that they really need to buy a certain book. Kise found it quite unfair, because now he was left alone with Kasamatsu-senpai, who was looking at him questioningly. That's right, Kurokocchi told senpai that I wanted to buy some book, he remembered.

"It's been such a long time since I've seen you senpai, could we go to a park and talk?" it was just a normal question, something that a friend would ask, but somehow, waiting for an answer made Kise nervous and scared of rejection. True, he honestly wanted to talk and he asked in the friendliest manner he could muster, but perhaps, when he spoke those words, he actually really only meant that he wants to spend some time with his beloved one. Well, hopefully, Kise thought sullenly, senpai didn't notice the longing in his voice.

"Missed me that much?" or maybe he did. Kise blushed heavily, hanging his head. Maybe if he kept looking at his senpai, he'd notice a tender smile directed his way. "Well, I don't mind. So long as you're not too annoying. But if at least one person recognizes you as a damn model, I'm ditching you"

"That's so mean, senpai. You know it's not my fault they start following me!"

The two walked side by side, passing rushing people, expensive cars and tall buildings. Their shoulders would bump against each other sometimes, sending a shiver down Kise's spine. The blond couldn't help but think how great it felt to be in Kasamatsu-senpai's presence again, or how natural it felt to have him by his side. They weren't talking, and yet it didn't feel awkward. Usually, if a silence fell upon two people, they'd feel uneasy and try to make a conversation in order to break the awkwardness. But not speaking, and just simply being able to keep Kasamatsu company felt just right.

They arrived to a small, nearly empty park. If they walked a little further down the road, they'd notice a certain junior high school called Teiko, Kise's former school. When he was younger, the blond never came to that park to hang out, which he now noticed was his loss. It wasn't crowded, few benches were in the shadows of big, blooming trees, and chirping birds sang beautiful melodies. The air had a fragrance of one hundred flowers, planted around the park.

Kasamatsu sat on a bench most secluded from public's eyes and took a deep breath. He looked so calm and relaxed, almost so unlike Kasamatsu, and yet exactly like him. It was strange, Kise thought. Because how can someone look like a stranger and yet completely resemble himself?

"Are you going to stand there like an idiot freshman that you are, or are you going to sit down?" Kise chuckled, taking a sit next to his former captain.

"Technically, I'm not a freshman anymore, senpai. I'm a second year now" one of Kasamatsu's eyebrows went up in amusement.

"Yeah? You still look like a dumb freshman to me though. Maybe a bit less conceited and self-absorbed than you were last year, but still an idiotic freshman" Kise tried to pout, but couldn't surpass a grin from his face.

"But senpai, aren't _you_ a freshman now? In university" the older man scowled and hit his arm lightly. Kise looked down. Kasamatsu's hand was so, so close. If only he stretched out his arm slightly, he could place his hand over his senpai's.

"You're still so annoying. All of the freshmen will run away after having to listen to your whining for longer than five minutes"

"And that's where you're wrong, senpai. They adore me" Kasamatsu gave him an unconvinced look, and shook his head.

"Well, I guess they could be foolish enough to look up to you. You're from _the_ Generation of Miracles, after all" Kasamatsu's voice sounded humoured and mocking at the same time. But the thing he said actually made Kise feel uneasy. He's felt like that for the past few months, whenever someone mentioned he was from amazingly skilled teenagers from Teiko. "The Kaijou you is someone worth looking up to, though"

Kise's eyes widened. Was he really so easy to read? He turned to Kasamatsu, surprised by beautiful grey eyes staring at him, accompanied by a small, lazy smile. He could feel his heart speeding up a bit. "Senpai, you can be so mean sometimes" he mumbled, hiding his slowly heating up face in his hands.

"Haa? How exactly am I mean, idiot?" Kise peeked at him through holes between his fingers. Just as he expected, older boy looked a bit irritated. If he kept on scowling like that, he'd get wrinkles early, the blond thought and chuckled at his own statement. Wrinkled Kasamatsu would still be very beautiful, Kise decided.

He looked up and stared at Kasamatsu's face. His hair grew a little bit, but not much enough for an outsider to notice. Kise noticed, though. His eyebrows weren't furrowed anymore, which meant he wasn't annoyed. They were raised up a bit, though. So he was a little bit unsure why Kise was staring at him the way he was. His eyes, oh, these beautiful eyes, weren't neither squinted nor wide open. They just stared right back at Kise. His cheeks looked smooth and touchable, and there was nothing the model wanted to do more than caress them in his hands. Or actually, there was. Kasamatsu's lips, parted ever so slightly, looked very, very kissable.

And then Kasamatsu looked down, and after few seconds, Kise felt a small weigh on his hand. Then, delicate fingers trailed a path down his skin, and they slowly curled around Kise's. Uncertainty, the younger boy squeezed back. He held his breath. He was holding hands with Kasamatsu-senpai, and he was not the first one to initiate it. He glanced at their linked hands, not really sure what to feel.

"For a model, it takes you a pretty goddamn long time to make your move" Kise looked up again, staring into Kasamatsu's humoured eyes. There was an amazingly beautiful smile on his face, that should always be there. It made him even more beautiful than he was.

"Well, it's hard to predict how'd you react, senpai" Kise said, moving a bit closer to the other man. Their shoulders, now touching, made his heart flutter pleasantly. "Plus you called Kobori-senpai by his first name, do you know how uneasy it made me feel? What if they're in relationship, I thought. It was pretty dreadful!" Kasamatsu stared at him, before bursting into laughter. It was the most beautiful sound known to man, Kise was sure.

"Kouji and I? In a relationship? What are you, stupid?" he fell into something that, if it was someone else, Kise would describe as a fit of giggles.

"Well you sure are friendly with him, senpai" Kise pouted, squeezing Kasamatsu's hand a bit tighter. The older man sighed, a smile still present on his face.

"First of all, idiot, we're childhood friends. I've known him since kindergarten. And secondly, he's been in relationship with Moriyama since last November" Kise's eyes widened again. His two seniors, one of whom was absolutely obsessed with beautiful ladies, were in a relationship for the past few months? More so, they actually liked each other romantically? Oh, how did he not realize? Was it because he was too caught up in staring at Kasamatsu's elegant form as he threw the ball in the basket's direction?

"Since when did you know about them going out?"

"Since they were making out in the fucking toilet a day after their get-together. I honestly have no idea how none of you noticed, they were all over each other during practice on some days" Kise really didn't notice a thing, and he was pretty sure that neither did Nakamura nor Hayakawa. Or other team members, for that matter. But if senpai was able to notice something like that then…

"And since when did you know that I like you, senpai?" Kasamatsu looked at him with bored face.

"Around the time I fell back" it was amazing how he could say it with a straight face, not a trace of blush on his cheeks. Kise's heart pounded a bit faster. If grabbing his hand wasn't a confession, then _that_ was one for sure. "Just so you know, freshman" Kasamatsu stood up, pulling the younger male up as well. Kise's chest bumped against his, their faces only centimetres apart "If you confessed straight away, you'd get a kiss much faster" Kise's heart pounded against his ribs. He could feel his senior's heartbeat, and was quite satisfied when he discovered it was the same as his. Loud and fast. He leaned in, expecting to meet Kasamatsu's lips halfway. Instead, he got a flicker on the forehead.

"Ouch! What was that for, senpai?" the blond cried, rubbing the spot with his left hand.

"If you think I'm going to let you kiss me after five minutes of being with you, then you're fucking wrong. You're as cocky as ever, aren't you? Fix that attitude of yours, or I'll have to kick you. Come back in two months" Kasamatsu was smirking, obviously pleased that his trap was successful. Kise stared at him with disbelief. The older man turned around. "Come now, freshman, for I have to make sure that stupid Moriyama doesn't make ramen again, and if I want to make it on time, I have to get you to a train station in fifteen minutes" Kasamatsu started walking slowly, which left a poor, confused and dumbfounded Kise behind.

"You're so sly, senpai!" Kise caught up to his senior, snatching his hand into his own. Two months, he says? Fine, the younger male though. In two months exactly, he's going to come to Kasamatsu-senpai's flat and kiss the living heck out of him.

But for now, just holding Kasamatsu's hand and being able to see him every week would be enough.

* * *

_**A/N:** **Whoa, it was so fun to write! I really adore this couple. Hopefully, they'll get more fanfiction dedicated to them! Also, there's a big possibility it might get a sequel sometime in the future, since there wasn't much action going on here, and I might even have an idea for a continuation :3. But, because it's nothing certain, the fic is going to be labeled as finished. **_

_**Thank you very much for reading. Take care ^^ !**_


End file.
